Solid Ground
by risolyandiwys
Summary: The search for solid ground starts with forgiveness. Follows Souls of the Departed. SQ.
**Note:** it's been a very long time since I've written anything, but the 100th episode inspired me to write.. whatever this mess is. Takes place after Souls of the Departed. Thank you for reading. :)

* * *

 **Solid Ground**

* * *

It starts in the cemetery and her father's arms around her. It starts with her son meeting his grandfather for the very first time and the unadulterated joy on her father's face, with her heart bursting at the seams with love for two of the most important people in her life.

It starts with _forgiveness_ , and it leads to the quiet understanding that love is not and has never been weakness—that it will always be her strength.

It starts when the broken clock on Main Street ticks just once after her father goes to a better place, one where he is forever free from the burdens of his life (and after life).

That is where _this_ starts—but _this_ comes after the initial draw she felt toward the woman standing on her front porch with her runaway between them and hi and you're Henry's birth mother? _This_ comes after a land where children never grow up, after a missing year and magic and _oh_ , the magic they've made together… _This_ comes after hatred that becomes necessary cooperation and reluctant friendship and finally this thing between them now that is nearly tangible in its intensity.

 _This_ comes after she watches through a haze of darkness as the savior approaches her and takes the Dark One's dagger in her hand and willingly sacrifices her very soul so she could hold on to the happiness she had worked so hard for. _This_ comes after she watches her personal savior, her savior, becomes entirely consumed by evil and she wishes for anything but this— _not Emma, don't do this Emma, there has to be another way Emma, stay with me Emma_.

 _This_ comes after _hi_ and _maybe we are_ and _I made you a promise I intend to keep_ and _you've worked too hard to have your happiness destroyed_ and the wild beating of her blackened heart, a sledgehammer against her ribcage, the savior's name damn near imprinted on her fragile organ…

 _Em-ma._

 _This_ comes after _I love you_ and her distraught pirate forced to watch as she turns away from him to save her.

 _Em-ma._

 _This_ comes after a meeting of eyes (her savior's always so bright, even in this moment) and the rising of lips. _This_ comes after acceptance. _This_ comes after the Darkness devours her savior.

 _Em-ma._

 _This_ comes when the only thing that remains is the dagger, the name Emma Swan etched into the blade, and fierce determination fueled by every beat of her heart calling out to her savior.

 _Em-ma!_

 _This_ comes after desperation and the pirate being subject to a fate even he did not deserve. _This_ comes after the Darkness is stripped from both and one is dead. _This_ comes after a foolish trip to the Underworld and the commencement of Operation Firebird. _This_ comes after peace is brought to many of the broken souls wandering through the eerie realm that so mirrors the town she created. _This_ comes after unfinished business and confrontation with the bloody crocodile that ends with two dark souls being drawn into the fiery pit deep beneath the surface of the Underworld.

 _This_ is being tossed onto the grass beside the lake where the ferry to the Underworld first appeared. _This_ is kneeling in front of the broken savior and knowing better than anyone how anger and guilt can consume a person. _This_ is feverish skin beneath her palms and wiping tears with her thumbs and _we helped so many people_ and _you can't save everyone_ and _you did so good Emma, so very good_ and _let us help you now_. _This_ is trembling fingers wrapping around her own and her son standing with a hand on each of their shoulders and breathing in deep and the walls of her home surrounding the three of them on the exhale.

 _I don't know what to do now._

 _You heal._

 _How can I do that after everything? After… everything I did, Regina?_

 _You forgive yourself, and you heal. We will help you._

 _This_ is her knowing exactly what her savior needs. _This_ is the firm press of lips against her forehead, it's a sweet touch that brings a pulse of light and hope and provides reassurance when she promises that she and their son will be there to help guide Emma out of the darkness she still finds herself immersed in even now.

 _This_ is healing, a search for solid ground, and it starts with forgiveness.


End file.
